Just Like You
by Itachi'sLittleStalker
Summary: Itachi, Sasuke, Naruto, and Kyuubi are stuck in a room together. They start to sing Just like you by three  days grace to each other. Oneshot, possible collection of them. Song fic s .


**Just like You **

**Three Days Grace**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or the song. I will add spoilers for those people who don't understand certain parts.**

**During this story: Naruto, Sasuke, Itachi, and a human Kyuubi are alone in a room, singing along with Just Like You by Three Days Grace. Naruto and Sasuke are the main objectives.**

(Naruto and Sasuke are turned towards Kyuubi and Itachi)

[ I could be mean  
I could be angry  
You know I could be just like you ]

(Kyuubi and Itachi respond)

[ I could be fake  
I could be stupid  
You know I could be just like you ]

(Naruto and Sasuke turn to each other)

[ You thought you were standing beside me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you ]

(Kakashi appears out of no where and Sasuke sings to him)

[ You thought you were there to guide me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you  
You thought you were there to guide me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you ]

(They turn back to respective people: Kyuubi and Itachi)

[ I could be cold  
I could be ruthless  
You know I could be just like you ] 

(Itachi and Kyuubi respond, again. /_\)

[ I could be weak  
I could be senseless  
You know I could be just like you ]

(They all decide to yell/sing at each other)

[ You thought you were standing beside me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you ]

(All their senseis come in, and they yell/sing to them)

[ You thought you were there to guide me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you  
You thought you were there to guide me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you ]

(Then Sasuke sings to Itachi and Itachi sings to a ghostly image of Fugaku, and Naruto to Kyuubi)

[ On my own, cause I can't take liven with you  
I'm alone, so I won't turn out like you  
Want me to ]

(Softly sang by Naruto and Sasuke to each other)

[ You thought you were standing beside me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you ]

(Loud again, sang to all senseis)

[ You thought you were there to guide me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you  
You thought you were there to guide me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you ]

(Sasuke and Naruto, to Itachi and Kyuubi)

[ I could be mean  
I could be angry  
You know I could be just like you ]

**Thanks all readers! I appreciate your kind reviews, if you give them, and I will not be satisfied by flames. Remember, I did this out of a spur-of-the-moment idea! Again, I do NOT own Naruto or Just Like You. The reason Itachi started singing to Fugaku is because in Shippuden, you learn that …**

**(SPOILER WARNING-SPOILER WARNING-SPOILER-WARNING-SPOILER-WARNING!)**

**The clan, especially Fugaku, wanted to turn Itachi into the perfect shinobi, meaning that Itachi was supposed to be emotionless and kill with no mercy. Then the Uchihas decided to preform a coup de etate, also known as a revolt, against Konoha's Kage and take the village. Konoha had sent them to the outskirts and forced them all to live in the Uchiha compound because they were scared of them. The third Hokage and the elders council heard, and the third tried to work it out peacefully. Then the council went behind his back and directed Itachi to kill his entire clan, including Sasuke. He agreed, and when he went to kill them, he left Sasuke alive and told the elders that they had to leave Sasuke alone or he would tell the world what the council did. Behind Sasuke's back, he's been watching him closely and trying to make him stronger. He even gives Naruto power to bring Sasuke back to Konoha so he can make the right choices. The entire time he was planning on letting Sasuke kill him and go back to Konoha without knowing exactly why Itachi killed them, but Madara/Tobi ruined it by telling him. So, as far as I have read, Sasuke is trying to destroy Konoha by first killing the elders, then destroying Konoha.**

**(END OF SPOILER-END OF SPOILER-END OF SPOILER-END OF SPOILER!)**

**Please review! And I'm working on Hairy Cherry Blossoms, this is an idea release. I may do little oneshots In between chapters. :) **


End file.
